Missing Pieces
by virgogirl32
Summary: A continuation in three parts of what should have been shown in "Something Nice Back Home." Jack, Kate, orange panties, a shower, and a hallway. What more could a Jater need?
1. Tangerine Dream

**Part I: Tangerine Dream**

**Rating**: M. Obviously!

**Summary**: Part One in the "Missing Pieces" series. What happened the night before Jack picked up those orange panties off the floor?

**Dedicated**: To the lovely ladies at for encouraging me to write these. Apparently there are a lot of desperate PPJ's out there. A special thanks to AtholBrose for the wonderful beta job; without her this would be a minefield of grammar mistakes. Also thanks goes out to Ali and Marie, for always being there for me and for unleashing the PPJ beast within without judging.

**Spoilers**: Something Nice Back Home.

**Author's Note**: As amazing as "Something Nice Back Home" was, there was a lot left to the imagination on a few different occurrences. There will be three parts to this series to complete what happened in the episode. Part Two will continue the shower and Part Three will continue the hallway.

* * *

Jack got out of the car and trudged lazily to the door of the house. He opened it slowly and was greeted by the off-key sound of Kate singing in the kitchen. Closing the door quietly behind him, he dropped his briefcase and keys on the side table and tiptoed into the next room.

She was in the kitchen washing dishes, a domestic goddess in her Capri pajama pants and tank-top set. If you'd never known Kate Austen before, you'd think she was born to do this.

Jack stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge, watching her with a big grin on his face. He loved the fact that he got to see her like this; so carefree, so happy.

She started to swing her hips from side-to-side with some imaginary song, existing solely in her own head, and it was just too much for him. He let out a chuckle and she screeched, stopping immediately. Even with her back to him, Jack could tell she was embarrassed.

"How long have you been standing there?" she squeaked, fingers drumming the sink's edge.

Jack walked right up behind her and wove his hands across her stomach, wrapping her tightly into his body as his head dropped down to kiss her neck.

"Long enough to see you rock out during the bridge," he laughed. He brought his hands down to her hips and held them, pushing into her slightly with his groin.

"Want to show me that move again?" he leered playfully into her ear.

She gasped and side-stepped him, shaking water from her hands as she went.

"I can't believe you were watching me," she huffed as she walked over to the small wine rack and grabbed a bottle of red.

He opened up the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and the bottle opener, handing it to her automatically.

"You put on a good show, Austen. What was I supposed to do? Turn away and walk upstairs?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she popped the cork out. He leaned over the counter and watched her as she poured the full-bodied Bordeaux halfway to the brim. He held his glass up to toast it with hers, and she finally relented when he gave her his "I'm sorry, please forgive me" Jack Shephard face. She thought she'd be immune to it by now, but she was finding her defenses were weakening by the day.

"How was your day?" she asked, pushing up to plant herself on the counter's bar stool. She loved this about them; the frequent check-ins of their daily life together as a couple. It was so… normal.

"Pretty good," he sighed, swirling the wine around in his glass, "Didn't lose anyone, which is always a plus. And I don't have anything until eleven tomorrow so I won't have to go in early. What about you? Did you finally get that thing cleared up with Elise?"

"Yes, thank God," she answered, "I swear she thought not-for-profits just survived on good will alone. She didn't realize that she actually had to call people and ask for donations, too. I think we're square now."

Jack took another sip of his wine and put the glass down, walking closer to her.

"Set her straight, did you? Showed her who was boss?" he asked, his eyes darkening. Kate, peering out to him from the brim of her glass, took another sip from her glass and smiled as she put it down on the counter just as Jack got to her side.

"Of course. Are you surprised?" she breathed, his heat and scent assaulting her senses.

He grabbed both of her legs and turned her around so he could step in between them, clutching her face in his hands. He dipped down and kissed her, the sharp, floral notes of wine mingling with each other as their tongues met.

His tongue darted out and traced the inside of her bottom lip and Kate sighed, bringing her hands to his waist and pulling him closer. She'd never get enough of this for as long as she lived, she was certain of that.

Jack deepened the kiss and languidly grazed his hands down her face and her neck to trace the outline of the tank top above her breasts. She brought her legs behind his and hooked him even closer, holding him hostage.

She started to undo his tie but faltered for a second as his hands finally found her breasts, weighing the mounds in his palms. She recovered and pulled the tie over his head and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, trying not to rip it off. He'd already lost a few shirts that way.

She tried to remove the jacket and shirt but he pushed her hands down and instead leaned forward to kiss her neck, inhaling deeply. He moved his way over her collarbone and down, using his hand to pull the tank top away to expose her perfect breast. He worked the other breast with his hand as he suckled the nipple, biting and laving the perfect peak.

Kate's head fell back as he worked and before he got any further he picked her up bride-style and carried her up the stairs, the squeal of delight the only sound she made before she started kissing his neck.

When he got to their bedroom he put her down and she made quick work of the shirt and the jacket, both pieces falling to a heap on the floor. She ran her hands over his smooth chest, down his abs and over the front of his very hard erection. She smirked and back away towards the bed as Jack spastically kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks

Kate stood waiting near the bed and when Jack returned to her, he freed her from the tank top, lifted her up and threw her on the mattress, following suit quickly onto the bed. His hands grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed as his mouth nipped and kissed its way down her stomach. He grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them off her legs.

"Oh, God," Kate heard him say after she was left only in her underwear.

She looked down and saw him staring reverently at the barely-there orange lace panties she was wearing and made a mental note to buy the same pair in every color.

Jack was so turned on by the sight of her through the lace undergarment that he almost forgot what he was doing. He moved closer to her center and was bowled over by the scent of her sex, which he could tell was dripping wet. He ran a finger over her and then replaced it with his mouth, which rewarded him a high-pitched sigh.

He worked at her through the underwear until she was writhing and pleading with him to stop. He sat back and watched as Kate unbuckled his belt and yanked down his pants and boxer briefs. She took his length in her hand and rubbed gently before replacing it with her mouth. Jack was sure he would die right there. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out if she kept doing what she was doing in those orange panties that were driving him nuts.

She took all of him in her mouth, and Jack gulped down on a scream, afraid he'd wake the baby and ruin all this fun. She bobbed up and down, her lips and tongue working their magic when, finally, he pulled her up to him and pushed her back down on the bed, kissing her softly.

He slowly pulled the lace away from her body, inch by agonizing inch until she was fully naked and squirming in anticipation. Jack sidled up her body and hitched her knee up to his waist as he thrust into her easily. She grabbed his face and kissed him for a moment, slowing down the insanity to appreciate where they were and how amazing it felt to feel this close to one another. As she gazed into his eyes, she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Seeing her dreamy look, he pulled back and kissed both of her eyelids before moving out and back in with a steady rhythm. She arched back, letting out a deep, satisfying moan. He reveled in the fact that he knew exactly how to satisfy her needs.

She brought her other leg up and crossed her ankles over his ass, forcing him in deeper. It was all the reassurance he needed to quicken the pace, and soon she was whispering his name over and over again.

She came hard once, but he wasn't finished. Before she could come down from her high, he brought his hand down to her clit and started rubbing in tight circles, deliberately in tandem with his thrusts.

Kate's whimpering increasingly grew urgent, and he himself knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I need you to come for me again, Kate," he whispered as he pressed on her harder. She looked into his eyes, and what he saw there finally did him in. As the first ripples of his orgasm ripped through him, Kate came again, shaking uncontrollably.

He collapsed onto her and rode out the blissful wave until he could finally see again. He kissed her softly and fell back onto the bed, chest heaving. She scooted closer to him and threw her leg over his torso, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Weaving his fingers through hers, they exchanged a short, but tender good night kiss as they both drifted off to sleep for the night, sated and happy.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kate frowned as the alarm clock went off, interrupting her fitful sleep. She didn't want to get up; nestled snugly next to Jack's naked chest, she wished that she could just call in sick and play with him all day.

She slipped out from under his arm and rolled over to her side of the bed and turned off the alarm clock, then pushed off the warm covers to grab her bathrobe from a nearby chair. She started to pick up all of the clothes from the floor and put them into the hamper, pausing now and then to remember the night before. As she threw Jack's shirt into the hamper, she caught a whiff of his scent, a mixture of his aftershave and his natural odor, and fought the urge to jump back into bed with him.

Sighing, she looked around to make sure she got everything and saw her orange lace panties strewn haphazardly on the night stand. She chuckled to herself and grabbed it. But, before she got to the hamper, she turned around to glance at Jack's sleeping form on the bed, looking peaceful and boyish. Smiling, she mischievously dropped the panties onto the floor, blew him a kiss and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Reviews are LOVE. You won't see Part II without some good reviews. That's a promise. ;)


	2. Shower Walls

**Shower Walls**

**Part Two**

Rated: M. Duh!

Summary: Part Two in the "Missing Pieces" series. What happened in the bathroom after Kate came out of the shower?

Dedication: To the ladies at jak(dot)org , of course, for being supportive and understanding. Also to my beta's, who love reading my smut and encourage me to write more.

A/N: This is part two in the "Missing Pieces" series. They cut out the good stuff after the shower so here's my take on how it went. Part Three still to come! (No pun intended, of course!) It also uses a bit more of the scene than part one since we got a more info.

Also - Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Eight is a record for me, so I know my threats worked. Mwa ha ha.

* * *

Jack was hard the second he walked into the bathroom. He didn't know if it was the onslaught of images from last night that did it or the knowledge that Kate was naked and wet behind the ridiculously thin wall of glass; either way, he was turned on.

His smile widened as he walked over to the shower, inhaling the scent of the peach shampoo she always used. He tapped lightly on the glass and opened the door, his length hardening even more at the sight of her.

"Morning," he whispered, eyes raking up and down her lithe frame.

"Morning yourself," she answered brightly, running her hands through her hair. She glanced over at his peering gaze, and caught sight of his erection through the towel – a large mound that he seemed to proudly flaunt before her, tempting her. She smiled and pretended not to notice, despite feeling aroused herself at this point. She cheerfully changed the subject, "I bought you a razor."

Jack smirked and turned, barely able to tear his eyes away.

"What? You don't like the scruff?" he asked as he walked to the sink.

"Razor's by the sink, Jack," she chuckled. She wondered if they'd be able to make it out of this bathroom without having sex. Judging by how wet she was becoming, she seriously doubted it.

Kate ran her hands over her body one last time to make sure all the soap was gone and took an extra second to rub her palms over her nipples. She bit her lip to keep quiet and reveled for a moment at how excited he made her.

Jack eyed the razor casually in his hands and turned back around once he heard Kate turn off the shower faucets. He walked over to the side rack and grabbed a fluffy white towel; it was almost instinctive now for him to do this – to take care of her and to make her feel warm and protected. It had become such a natural habit in the time they'd lived together, and she cherished that about him.

Kate pulled open the door and immediately smiled at him holding open the towel for her. She took it and dried her hair off, completely comfortable being naked in front of him.

"Morning," he said again and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met she responded, dropping the towel on the floor and bringing her right arm around his neck to kiss him more deeply.

After a second they disconnected and she put her forehead to his.

"We shouldn't start anything we can't finish," she told him reasonably. She bent down to pick up the towel but was shocked when Jack pushed her back into the stall, his leg coming to rest between her thighs. Kate let out an involuntary moan.

"Who said we can't finish this?" Jack asked, his hands roaming all over her still-wet body.

"What about the baby?" Kate whimpered pathetically. Her fingers clawed restlessly at his neck and shoulders as she tried to hold on.

"What about him?" Jack asked. "He's still sleeping. This won't take long. Believe me," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She laughed heartily and moved her hand down to his towel, pulling it swiftly away from his body. His erection stood hard and Kate's eyes widened, pleased that he was already so far gone.

Jack's right hand moved down her ribcage and around to grab her ass, thrusting her center against his leg. He dipped his head down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth over and over again. Kate returned the fervor in kind and ran her hand down the front of him to grab his shaft, forcing a sigh from his mouth.

Jack's left hand dropped to her butt and without a moment's hesitation he'd lifted her up, pinning her to the glass. She let go of his member to throw her hands behind her as Jack thrust into her in one swift motion.

"Oh, God, you feel so good," she gasped. If he never wanted to leave this spot she would never complain. He could just continue fucking her until the end of time and Kate could die happy.

Jack controlled all the movements, and he didn't disappoint. He thrust into her over and over again, moving her body in a slightly circular motion with his hands, hitting her clit every time. Kate put one arm on his face and kissed him then, whispering to him what an amazing lover he was and how she never wanted him to stop doing what he was doing; how he was hitting all the right spots.

His movements become more frantic as he neared completion and Kate was happy to report she was right behind him. However, she just needed a little bit more.

"Fuck me harder, Jack," she pleaded. "Don't hold back."

He dropped his head to her shoulder and used all of his body weight to press her back against the glass, using the leverage to ram into her, knocking the wind right out of her chest. The pressure of his body and the force of his thrusts started her ascent and she couldn't shut up about it.

"Right there. Oh, God, yes. That's it… that's it… yes…" she keened, her toes curling, body shaking.

The clenching of her muscles set him off and he spilled himself inside her, clutching at her for dear life. His legs were shaking so bad that he had to slowly crouch to the floor and sit there, with Kate on top of him.

When Kate was finally able to catch her breath, she looked at Jack and laughed in amazement.

"Did you plan all of that or was that just a spontaneous thing?"

"Totally spontaneous. Although seeing the panties on the floor and then the wine glasses did get my mind started. Then I walked in here and saw you naked and thought about the water and, I just couldn't resist," he replied honestly.

She kissed him then, a slow, languid kiss that went on for a couple of minutes. Finally she got off of him and stood up, pulling him up with her.

"I think I'll need another shower," Kate said slyly, pulling Jack in with her.

"Why don't I just come in there with you and save the water? California always has trouble with that kind of thing. It's cool to preserve… and all that…" Jack replied as he went to step in behind her.

"Mama?" a boy's voice called from the bedroom.

Jack and Kate looked at one another and grinned. She pressed her forehead to his and laughed at the child's masterful command on bad timing. Jack leaned up and kissed her quickly before saying, "I'll get him."

He shut the door behind him, grabbed a towel from the floor and went to greet Aaron outside the bathroom, laughing as he picked the little boy up.

"You've got a knack for perfect timing, kid," he smirked.


	3. Running Down Hallways

Running Down Hallways

**Running Down Hallways**

**Part Three**

Rated: M. Why even bother with anything else?

Summary: What you didn't see after Jack ran with Kate in his arms down the hallway.

Dedication: To all my Jaters and PPJ's at jack(dot)org. You are the best people out there! And, as always, to my wonderful beta's AB and Marie, without which I'd never be tardy. Oh wait... that's wrong. Love you guys!

A/N: Here is the final part in the "Missing Pieces" series. I was going to do one after the proposal but I am of the opinion that they didn't have sex that night (shocking, right?) In any event, this is what happened after Jack and Kate made out in the hallway and then ran to their bedroom because they couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

When she'd first seen him reading "Alice in Wonderland" to a sleeping Aaron, Kate didn't think she could love anyone more than she loved Jack in that moment. She'd been cautious with her relationship with him for Aaron's sake, but soon, she'd found that inviting him into her life, her body, and her home until he was so immersed in the very things she'd come to treasure after their experience on the island, seemed so perfect and so natural.

After changing into the dress shirt that Jack had worn that day, Kate slowly crept down the hallway to Aaron's room and watched quietly as Jack read the words of one of his favorite stories to the boy she now called hers.

He paused and turned to look at her, and they smiled at each other before he turned back and continued reading. He finished off the chapter, closed the book and placed it on the floor, then turned off the light before walking past Kate into the hallway. She lingered for a few seconds, imprinting this memory into her mind.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to lean against the wall. He leaned against the opposite wall and tried not to notice how much he loved his shirt on her. Or how bare her toned legs were.

"You're a natural," she said, smiling.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't really believe her. She hoped her quick "Yes" response reassured him.

"My old man used to read me that story," he offered, and the look of surprise on her face took him off guard.

"What?" he asked.

"It's…Just sweet hearing you say nice things about your dad," she smiled. He'd give his life to see her smile like that all the time.

"I don't say nice things about my dad?" he started. She gave him her typical 'Yeah, right' look and he laughed. "Well he was a good storyteller, I'll give him that."

The look on her face changed slightly and he noticed it, concerned. He pushed away from the wall and walked over to her.

"Hey… you OK?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. The proximity to her in that shirt with those bare legs was doing things to his body and he tried not to react, to keep this serious until he could figure out what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

She took a deep breath and brought her hands to the pockets of his jeans, pulling her lower body in contact with his. He started recounting Boston Red Sox baseball statistics in his head to keep it PG.

"Yeah… it's just…I love seeing you with him," she started. Jack nodded happily, trying to contain his joy at the statement. "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

She looked at him then with such sincerity that he didn't have a coherent response back. Instead he brought his hand up to caress her cheek, running his thumb lightly over the smooth skin.

"I'm so glad that you're here," she finally told him, and his heart did a somersault. He felt a little lame getting so worked up over her being happy but he couldn't help it; this was everything he'd ever wanted and more in life.

"Me too," he finally replied, dipping his head down to kiss her. He brought both hands down under her legs and gently lifted her up, cradling her to his body as if she was the most delicate thing on earth. This was different from their playful foray in the morning, and he was going to take as much time as he wanted.

She gripped his head tightly and kissed him some more before he broke the kiss and took off running to their bedroom. Her laughter filled his ears as he entered the room and kicked the door shut, continuing straight to the bed. They collapsed onto the mattress, giggling like children, kissing and laughing until she rolled over to lie on top of him, immediately inviting a more sensual mood.

Her hair fell around them like a curtain, and he brushed it back to get a better look at her face. She leaned down and kissed him, opening his mouth with her tongue. She tasted like peppermint toothpaste and smelled like peaches; Jack couldn't get enough. His hands roamed down her back and up under the shirt over her hot skin.

He rolled them over so she was on her back and he peeled back a little to gaze at her, turned on by the sight of her lying there, flushed, warm and half-naked on his side of the bed. He slid off the mattress and stood by her feet, watching her intently. She wasn't going to know what hit her.

Jack grabbed both of her feet and kneeled down, spreading her legs slightly. He ran his hands up the smooth calves, massaging them gently. He slowly slid up and placed soft kisses on the inside of her knee and she gasped, involuntarily trapping his head between her knees. He laughed and continued his journey upward, nuzzling the flesh of her inner thigh with his nose.

Kate wasn't sure how much of this she could stand. He ran both of his hands up her thighs and over her hips to her breasts, squeezing roughly. She moaned and gripped the comforter, arching into his capable hands.

He grasped her panties and pulled them down and off, tossing them aside. Then he slid his hands back up her thighs and inward towards her sex, using his fingers to lightly run over her folds.

He brought his mouth down and held it just slightly over her center, breathing hot air onto the skin. He leaned down and kissed the side of her leg and then moved in closer, licking her clit just once before moving to the other side to kiss the inside of the other leg.

She writhed below him, begging for him to just put his tongue on her and finally he relented, his warm mouth closing in on the sensitive bundle of nerves, teeth grating against it lightly. He wrapped his arms around her legs from the outside and held her hips down, assaulting her with his tongue.

She spread her legs wider for him and when she did that, he stuck his tongue inside her, mimicking the act that would come later. He thrust into her over and over, trying as much as possible to keep Kate's hips steady, but she was pretty strong and making it very difficult as her hips bucked with every sensation coursing through her body. He laughed in spite of himself.

"This… oh, God… this isn't funny, Jack," she whined. He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes shining with pride and love.

"I'm taking this very seriously," he replied, and bit down on her clit. The answering scream made his cock twitch and he bit down a little harder. Kate's toes started to curl and the moans became more frequent, which meant she was close.

He backed away and he was sure she was going to kick him in the head, the look of horror on her face downright comical. He unbuttoned the shirt and peeled it back slowly, running his hands over her breasts to squeeze each nipple. She reached up to grab him but he took both arms in his and put them above her head, holding them there with his left hand.

He kissed her forcefully and she responded with abandon, struggling against his grasp to get closer. Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes as his right hand clasped her breast, kneading it tenderly. She reached up to kiss him, but instead he leaned down to breathe into her ear.

"My wildest imagination couldn't have gotten the image of you like this. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm so glad that this is real, that I'm here with you and that you're mine…"

He continued kissing down her throat to her collarbone and down further to her breast, licking and sucking the flesh. He brought his right hand down, past her naval, to rest in her curls and touched her there, finally inserting one finger inside her. He continued a steady rhythm until Kate was screaming for him to stop, which he did finally did.

He released her hands and Kate made quick work of his t-shirt, lifting it up over his head and discarding it to the floor. She pushed him back to lay on the bed and ran her hands up and down his torso, her nails leaving dark pink trails, marking him. She kissed her way from the base of his throat and down, running her tongue over each muscle.

She undid his belt buckle and button and rolled the zipper of his pants down. Then she pulled them off and dropped them behind her, running her hands up his legs the same way he'd done to her earlier. She ran her hands over his erection and he gasped, unable to stifle his pleasure.

She pulled the underwear down and released his length, admiring it openly. She looked from his face to his member and back, smirking like she'd just gotten the best gift ever.

She straddled him without warning, smiling when Jack's hands flew up to grab her hips for leverage. She reached beneath her and stroked his length a few times before positioning it at her entrance. Jack nearly came undone when he felt how wet she was, and it took everything in him to not thrust into her.

She lowered herself down easily, taking her time, relishing the sensations. Jack watched her in awe, running his hands up her stomach and over her breasts and down, unable to keep himself from touching her.

She leaned forward and kissed him, continuing her movements. He thrust up to meet her on the way down, enjoying the slow, calm pace. He loved the fact that he felt like he could feel every fiber of her being when it was like this and he wasn't sure he'd ever want to leave.

He sat up a little, which changed the angle of their joining, and Kate brought her hands around his shoulders, holding on tightly. She started moving quicker and more forcefully on him and Jack knew she was working towards her climax.

Jack watched her, completely fascinated by the woman in his arms. He'd never seen anything more erotic than Kate trying to get herself off and he wanted nothing more than to watch her, getting more turned on by the second.

She grazed her fingers down her body and touched herself, rolling the sensitive nub under her fingers. She moaned and her head fell back, exposing her neck to Jack, which he attacked willingly. He nipped and bit and licked the sensitive skin under her jaw as she rode him harder, her moans and sighs becoming louder and more frequent.

Jack thrust into her hard once and Kate wailed in ecstasy, begging him not to stop. Once, twice, three times and she went over the edge, her walls clenching around him over and over again. He waited as she rode out the high, her head resting on his shoulder, her entire body shaking wildly.

When she finally stopped trembling, he pulled back to look at her and then grabbed her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply and thrust up in her slightly, eliciting a soft moan. She lifted up off of him and turned around to rest on her hands and knees, facing away from him. Kate threw a beckoning look behind her at Jack, who was very much aroused by her invitation.

He ran his hands up her ass and took hold of his erection, placing himself at her center. He slid into her easily, leaning over to kiss the base of her neck. He grabbed one of her breasts in his hand as he used the other to hold onto her hip as he drove into her. She tilted back to meet his thrusts, loving the power behind it all.

"God… Kate… you feel so amazing… so tight…" Jack whispered in her ear. His grip on her breast tightened as he reached climax and he spilled into her, trying hard not to collapse on top of her.

When he'd calmed down, he pulled out of her and fell backwards, taking her with him. She turned and rested her palms on his chest, staring into his face. She couldn't wipe the smile away.

"I love this," she said, "Being here with you. I never could have imagined it would be so perfect. So right."

Jack gave her a content smile as he drew lazy circles on her back with his fingers.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's like heaven."

* * *

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed this story! Seriously - reviews are like heroin to writers so if you like it (or even if you hate it or think it's the most ridiculous rendition of that night you've ever heard of in your life) then tell me!


End file.
